1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward improved scaling assemblies.
The invention is also directed toward a control gate construction incorporating the improved scaling assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control gates, employing a slide to close an opening within a wall, are well known. The slide is moved up or down within guide means mounted on the wall adjacent the vertical sides of the opening. Side scaling means are provided in the guide means, extending parallel to the direction of movement of the slide, to seal the slide to the guide means and thus to the wall to prevent water or other liquid from flowing past the sides of the slide. Bottom sealing means are provided on the wall adjacent the bottom of the opening to seal the bottom of the slide to the wall to prevent water or other liquid from flowing past the bottom of the slide when in a closed position. Top sealing means are also provided on the wall adjacent the top of the opening to seal the top of the slide to the wall. The top and bottom sealing means extend transverse to the direction of movement of the slide. Thus the opening is sealed on all four sides by the slide and the sealing means when the slide is in a closed position. Examples of seals in water control gates extending in a direction parallel to the direction of movement of the slide are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,643,521; 2,984,074; 3,326,002 and 3,371,493. Examples of scale extending in a direction transverse to the direction of movement of the slide are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,643,521 and 2,984,074.
For most slides, elastomeric seals provide the best sealing arrangement. However, it is often difficult to obtain a good tight seal with elastomeric seals. Elastomeric seals also wear rapidly and thus they must be mounted in a manner whereby they can be easily replaced. Most known elastomeric seals used on the sides of a slide are constructed to provide a sealing surface on one side only of the seal. Thus, the known seals cannot always provide suitable sealing for the slide with water on either side of the slide. Most known elastomeric seals used on the top and bottom of the slide are of the type requiring abutting surfaces. However both the top and bottom abutting surfaces must abut simultaneously to obtain a good sealing and this is difficult to arrange.